Dear Canada:Golden Road Home
by clairezoe
Summary: About a girl in Cumberland who has an incredibly amazing life. Fictional girl and characters.


June 8th, 1863

Dear Residents of Cumberland,

As mayor of Cumberland, I have decided to accept the offer for a mine. Jobs are available now, but work won't start until the mine is finished. And come join us for a good time at the Fall Fair.

Sincerely,

John Wilhelm

John Wilhelm

1

October 2nd

The mine has opened-on my birthday of all days! I do not like that at all! I've heard nasty stories about people dying from mining injuries. I'm glad my family is against mining. Speaking of family, I have four siblings, and, of course, two parents! Here they all are in oldest to youngest order. Emmy, Samuel, Jenna, and Hannah-Lee. I'm fourteen and I am in between Jenna and Hannah-Lee. And of course, my parents Bertha and Luke. But we just call them mother and father.

Midnight

I saw Samuel sneaking around this morning. I was really bored, so I followed him. He is secretly working at the mine! I thought he was against mining like the rest of us, but apparently not. I guess like it, along with lying. But we do need the money. Oh, why did I have to follow him?

October 3rd

I still can't believe Samuel would turn on mother and father. But I have cooled off about it. I don't know if I should tell

2

Mother and Father. I did tell Hannah Lee, but I made her swear to secrecy. I have to go to school now. I will write later.

Later

I knew it! I'm never trusting Hannah Lee again! She told mother. We are having dinner, and father and Samuel weren't home yet. Mother knew father was at work, but there was no explanation for Laurence. Then Hannah Lee blurted out, "I know where he is! He is working at the mine. Kaylie told me this morning!" Mother scolded me and sent me to my room. Laurence is fuming and has been all day. I bet he will never speak to me again! Or at least for a long time. I feel so incredibly bad! I can hear mother scolding him. Oh No. Father is home. Now I hear him yelling. Oh Boy. Little miss big mouth Hannah Lee is knocking for forgiveness. No way!

October 4th

Breakfast was dead silent this early morning. The sun had only just raised, exactly six o clock. And Samuel's was still a dark red. He is still angry at me. What did I do wrong? It is his own entire fault! He went against mother and father's wishes! Then there is little miss tell everyone everything. It's all her fault! Samuel should be mad at her! Can't he be mad at a

3

different little sister for once? Whenever he gets in trouble, he decides to take it out on me. Like the time he broke mother's favourite vase when he was eight, or when father came home to a fallen shed when he was ten. Samuel has never been completely happy since then. Father is quite tough on us, and that sometimes means father's belt on our fingers. Mother, however, is like a low tide. Calm like an ocean, but also determined as a lioness. Mother is calling me to do the lunch dishes.

October 5th

Emmy is getting married to Terrence Bolreguard! She announced it this morning. She wants me to be her maid of honour! And I am only 13! But father is furious. There has been a feud going on between the families. Ever since father got pushed off the bridge by Terrence's father. I'm still excited.

Emmy's engagement ring is real gold and the gem is a silvery blue green in the shape of a letter E and T. She is thrilled.

October 16th

Sorry about the wait.

Tomorrow is the big day! My dress goes down to my feet. It's a sparkly blue green with a red ribbon on the waist.

4

Later

Samuel ran away! Father got the belt for a whip, and when he got back, Samuel had gone! Right before the wedding! Mother and the rest of the family are crying downstairs, but I wanted some privacy up here.

October 17th

A terrible wedding! Emmy fell off the stage in the middle of the kiss and Terrence decided to start over again! I think she was distracted because of last night. She loved Samuel more than anyone else. This is a rhyme I wrote:

Poor Samuel working at a mine, for lunch he is eating his own grime, then one day the mine collapsed, with poor Samuel with his bucket on his lap.

I know Samuel is my brother, but he hates my so I hate him. One second pleases.

Later

Mother is pregnant. This is not good. I do not think the baby will not make it. Neither does Dr. Graham. He does not give any hope. Mother is weeping. Father is actually soft and kind for once. Tragedy brings the kindness and softness of anybody. All for the sake of mother. I hope it lasts. Father is so much nicer when he is soft and calm.

5

October 20th

Mother was further along than Doc hoped! She is in labor right now! Doc forced us out of the house. I am writing this at my best friends in the guest room. It is a dark and cold night tonight. Samuel. I wish- Samuel. Samuel. Samuel! I wish I could take back that stupid rhyme! I love him, I love him, and I love him! And I wish he would just come back. He was always there for me! I'm going to find him tonight.

Midnight

I'm on the road. I am scared. I am cold. No one is in my way. I see him! I see him! I see him! I will stop for now.

Later That Night

Samuel wondered what I was doing here I told him that mother was very ill and having a baby. And that I am here to retrieve him. He told me that he was not a dog. I told him I knew that. He gave me a tonic and walked me back home. He didn't let any one see him.

October 21st

My stupid rhyme half came true! The mine collapsed but thankfully Samuel didn't die. He is now home for good. Father is making sure of that. But is covered in clothes. And the damage

6

is severe. I am not allowed to go in his room. Emmy is so worried. She knows our family was already buried in sadness. Buried very deep. Deeper than you know.

I haven't told what happened with the baby. The baby made it. Mother almost made it, but she is DEAD. Those words are so hard to write. I feel like my heart is beating inside my brain. My heart pounds over and over. I cry myself to sleep. The funeral is tomorrow. I do know that I will see her again, though.

Samuel wants me. Got to go.

November 1st

Samuel wanted to say sorry. He said should have listened to me when I told him to come home; I accepted his apology. My friends Sarah and John came over to the funeral to comfort me. It went well. One more thing: JOHN KISSED ME!

Midnight

Dinner was a disaster. Sarah's face ended up in the pie. The chicken was over cooked. Worst of all, Emmy came with bad news: Tarence ran away! But I saw him yesterday. He told me he was going to work. Wait: he doesn't have work. I feel like a fool right now. Wait again: he said he was going on the one o clock train. Emmy is still here!

7

November 10th

I am so glad I found you!

Emmy moved with Tarence to Colorado last week. Nothing else happened not at all. Except I was punched by the school bully, Nathan.

November 12th

Samuel is worse! He has ganggrine. His leg is a browny-grey colour. Doc is in there now. We are not allowed inside to watch. Emmy is keeping everyone in the parlour. But I am in my room, biting myself to make sure any tears are from pain. This is so hard to write. What if he doesn't make it? He has never had anything like this done before! I can't even think straight. I haven't treated him fairly.

December 20th

Samuel is fine. I bought him a Christmas present. It is a book full of blank pages, just like this one! And I got Hannah Lee a novel called Aurora Floyd. She has wanted it for a long time. I read it and now I understand why. It is a very adventurous and inspiring book. I owe them both something bigger, but I only had $12.00. It cost every cent of what I had! I can't believe how expensive things are these days!I can't believe had lost you again!

Anyway, Mary Elizabeth Bradden is Hannah's favourite

8

author, and Aurora Floyd is the only book she didn't have!

December 26th

Today is Boxing Day. For Christmas, I got another diary (don't worry, I will finish you first), a cookbook, a reader, and some clothes. Including a new cloak and the dress mother wore for her graduation. I am 4 inches taller then she was when she was 13. The cloak is silky and blue with a yellow button. So I am sure to stand out this term. Samuel was still in bed, but he wrote in the journel until dinnertime. Then, he got up and into his wheelchair and joined us for the first time. Last time was when he was still sneaking out. And Hannah skipped lunch and dinner to keep reading. I am Samuels favourite sister again! Yay! Erin is quite jealous, if I do say so myself. Which I do. And I have forgiven Hannah for creating this black lagoon of a mess. All is well in the Blackwell house. For now.

December 27th

It is not well. I am packing. We are going to the Underground Railroad. It helps ascaped slaves. It is exciting but sad. I will never know what would have become of John and my

9

friendship. But there is so much more to help with there. I can't wait! But I also can.

January 4th, 1864

Happy new year! We are on the Underground Railroad. But far enough ahead we are safe. We have had one family come to us. Cold, hungry and suffering, they said they had kept moving, scared and lost, for almost two weeks. Their food suply was gone within a week and a half. They were so happy to see food. But the couple, David and Linda, told us to keep their boy and girl, Ivana and Ryan, to stay with us. They were too weak to go on. I am fully attached to them already. And that was just last night. Ivana has the chills, but she will get better. And Ryan is very strong and you can always tell whether he is lying or not. His voice gets all squeaky. Anyway, I am very selfish because I hope they're parents never come back. Ivana has a tendancy to exaggerate. And Ryan is a muscle stronghold! He helped me with my trunk when I was switching rooms with Hannah. I needed the space. My room is a closet, loft, underneath my loft is a desk and chest of drawers. Ivana is sharing rooms with me, Ryan is with Samuel. I still feel homesick, but not as much as I thought. I wrote John. I said I missed him, filled him in on weather, people. And then I wrote that I missed him again and liked him a lot, and that I was wondering what might have

10

happened to our friendship. Would it go downhill, us never speaking, or uphill, which would mean, well, courting? At thirteen or fourteen! Ubsurd! Anyway, I have no idea how he will write back.

January 7th

Three days. Two families. One death. One of the families had a mama who's eyes and mouth were infected. She couldn't eat at one point, and starved to death! I was so overwelmed I cried. The rest of them were fine. The other family was pretty beat up, so they stayed overnight, and kept going last night. That is all.

January 8th

A reply from John! I will glue it in here. It is really mushy gushy!

Dear Beloved,

It is a tragedy that has parted us. I am deeply afraid that you will find someone else to replace me. I am scared.

The weather is fine. So is Sarah and everyone back home. Not much to report, i'm afraid.

I love you, and when you come back I do hope we can go uphill to courting. Is it too

11

fast? Just tell me if it is. Please write back!

Your True Love

John

Only problem. I'm not sure I want to yet!

Midnight

Ivana is asleep. I wrote John to say I never wish or intend to go back to Cumberland. I said I shall never see him again. Nor will I want to. I said to finish that I hoped that the letter broke his heart. Signed, Kaylie. P.S. Say hello to Sarah for me.

January 10th

We are building the little ones a treehouse! They'll be very pleased. I can't wait to see their faces! I'm being called back to painting duty.

January 12th

Finally finished! They were so happy to see it.

Guess what? Samuel is getting married to Samantha Larang! I knew he would at some point. But nobody is suposed to know. They are going to lope, and then come back and tell everyone then. I think it is

12

pretty clever. They are both going to say they are going on a two year trip. But really, they are going to go back to Cumberland and marry there. What will Sally, Samuels last beau, think? Samuel proposed, but Sally rejected. Anyway, I respect their decision. Mr. and Mrs. Larang would battle mother and father about the wedding. The only reason they told me is that they want me to come live with them. They hope mother and father can part with the hero of the family. And the fugitives, Ivana and Ryan. I hope they say yes. Not that I don't like father and mother, I do, but I am ready for a change. And having a little bit of a smaller family. Just the five of us, in Calgary, Alberta!

January 13th

A letter from Sarah. She says I broke John's heart so much he ran away! I feel so ultra bad now. What if he dies in the wild? Just because I don't want to court with him DOES NOT mean we can't be friends. One exciting thing.I am going on an expedition, with Harriet Tubman!

January 20th

You know, I didn't think this journey would be so hard, physically and emotionally. Physically, my feet are sore,

13

and my ankles have both been twisted three times. We always leave in the shadowy dark. Emotionally, well, I saw two five year olds just drop into the dirt and we have had to leave them there in the cold and fog, so that we survive. It is very hard, and there is more to come. It is difficult to handle, but I guess I will have to make the journey. Mother and father have made sure the whole group had enough food for the rest of their jolly well lives! They have also ensured I was fit to make it. I said I was, but now i'm not so sure. But I must not worry them. I should probably go.

January 23rd

I am in my cozy bed with the fever. Mother said it was because it was because of the lack of my sweater, I say it was because of the cold, winter days. And good news! Samuel and Samantha (Sam and Sam) are home, and I am going to live with them and Ivana and Ryan, after I get well, and the transfer papers are sorted out. I just cannot wait.

January 25th

I am now well and packed. I am on the train with the silly little kids and the bride and groom. We are ten minutes away from our new life. I must say, I am a

14

little flustered. But when we get there, I will be fine.


End file.
